


De l'opposition né l'amour

by LoupSpell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, druna
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Le sang-pur et la rêveuse avait finalement réussi à se trouver. Quelques tranches de vie de ce petit couple pour la Saint-Valentin.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Voilà le premier texte d’un petit recueil pour la Saint-Valentin. 
> 
> 12 février : Surprise / Cadeau
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !   
> Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient décidé d’avoir des enfants depuis plusieurs mois. Les discussions à ce sujet avaient été houleuses car Draco ne voulait pas en avoir estimant qu’il ferait les mêmes erreurs que son père et qu'il en ferait le parfait héritier des Malfoy. Mais à force de persévérance, sa belle et douce Luna avait réussi à le rassurer, mais aussi lui prouver qu'elle serait là pour lui dire quand il dépasserait les bornes, ce dont elle doutait. Il fut tellement rassuré qu'il commença à lui parler des prénoms qu'il avait secrètement cherché pour leur futur enfant. Il était impatient d'avoir un enfant, un petit être qu'il aimera. Il avait tant d'amour à donner depuis qu'il était avec la blonde que ça en était effrayant. 

Cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'ils avaient commencé ce projet mais toujours rien. Il savait que ça pouvait prendre du temps mais il le désirait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs années. 

Il avait donc décidé d'aménager son bureau en chambre pour enfant et de transformer les combles en bureau. Mais il fallait que ça reste une surprise pour Luna. Heureusement pour lui, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son antre et elle respectait ce besoin de tranquillité dans son espace de travail. Alors il avait pu tout rénover sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. 

Les murs étaient peints, il ne manquait plus que les meubles et les affaires pour leur futur enfant. Il était en train de monter l'armoire lorsqu'il entendit sa femme rentrer. Il essaya de tout ranger et de revêtir une tenue de travail correcte rapidement mais ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui parce qu'il fit tomber une partie des outils par terre ainsi qu'un pot de peinture pratiquement vide. Il jura. Le bruit avait alerté la blonde qui monta les marches menant au premier étage rapidement.

\- Draco ? Tout va bien ? 

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sortir plein de peintures, répondre et attendre qu'elle redescende. 

\- Draco ? Réponds-moi ! 

\- Tout va bien ma belle, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. 

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber. 

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. 

Il souffla en entendant la blonde s'éloigner mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car il vit la poignée de sa porte tourner. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Luna. 

\- Surprise ! La chambre te plaît ? Demanda-t-il un brin anxieux et gêné.

\- C'est… C'est inattendu. Mais j'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de l'aider à se relever. 

Une fois debout, il lui expliqua les différentes modifications qu'il a faites. Elle lui proposa même d'acheter le lit et les vêtements le lendemain, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Peut-être qu'une très bonne nouvelle les attendra dimanche.


	2. Une nouvelle vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco n'avait pas revu Luna depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant l'envie était bien présente. Mais une rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse allait le sortir de sa petite routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Voilà un nouvel OS du recueil pour la Saint-Valentin.   
> (Comment ça la Saint-Valentin c'est fini ?! Bon ce texte est très en retard je vous l'accorde mdr) 
> 
> Ce texte répond à un défi donné sur un serveur Discord, "Les défis galactiques". Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message. 
> 
> 13 février : Main dans la main / Ensemble
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !   
> Bonne lecture !

Draco attendait tranquillement Luna en haut de la colline, non loin de chez lui. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu’ils s’étaient croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait été ravie de le rencontrer dans un endroit aussi fréquenté que la rue commerçante. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup du Manoir depuis la fin de son procès et n’avait pas gardé contact avec les quelques personnes qui l’appréciaient. Seuls Blaise et Théodore avaient de ses nouvelles assez régulièrement, au moins deux fois par mois ce qui était largement suffisant d’après lui. 

Mais, il est vrai qu’il n’avait gardé aucun contact avec l’ex serdaigle. Il aurait pu. Ils étaient devenus assez proches durant sa sixième année et surtout lorsque la blonde était retenue prisonnière chez lui. À plusieurs reprises il avait voulu lui envoyer une lettre, mais s'était ravisé. Il avait honte de son comportement lors de la bataille finale et surtout honte de lui avoir promis tant de choses qui étaient impossibles. Alors il avait été plus que surpris de la voir l’aborder dans la rue et surtout lui proposer un rendez-vous. 

Il resserra les pans de son long manteau et regarda les lumières de la ville en contrebas. La nuit commençait à tomber, il regarda sa montre et vit que Luna était en retard, mais ça ne le surprenait pas beaucoup. Mais elle n’allait pas tarder, il le savait. Il expira lentement, regardant les volutes de son souffle. L’hiver était bien installé, pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux profitant de la quiétude du moment. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Luna était enfin là. Il défendit son bras et le passa autour des hanches de la jeune fille, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre mais l'héritier des Malfoy en ressentait le besoin. Il lui devait des explications.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été en dessous de tout. J'ai voulu… J'ai voulu que tout se réalise à la fin de mon procès, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais…, il s'interrompit cherchant les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti et ressentait toujours. 

Mais j'étais terrifié par ce que ça impliquait, des retombées médiatiques, de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être incapable de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, continua-t-il tout bas. 

La blonde l'écoutait calmement le laissant rassembler ses pensées, sentant qu'il avait besoin de vider son chaudron. 

\- J'aurais voulu être différent. Être courageux et faire fit des qu'en-dira-t-on. Je suis sûrement égoïste, mais j'ai espéré pendant tout ce temps et encore maintenant que tu m'aies attendu parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre définitivement. Alors je m'accroche à l'idée que tu aies mis ta vie sentimentale sur pause et qu'on puisse essayer réellement quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si à terme ça marchera, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, à part peut-être mon opinion sur les moldus et les nés-moldus. Tu me rends dingue, Luna Lovegood, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la nuit. 

Il se tut, attendant que sonne le glas. Mais il espérait se tromper. Si elle avait tourné la page, elle ne lui aurait pas donné rendez-vous ici, non ? Alors que son cerveau commençait à envisager les pires scénarios, il la sentit se redresser et s'éloigner de lui. Il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. 

Une main douce lui prit le visage, essaya l'unique larme et le tourna.

\- Ouvre les yeux, mon dragon.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de son amour. 

\- Je savais qu'on finirait par se revoir et qu'à ce moment-là tu serais prêt à commencer une histoire. Alors bien sûr que je t'ai attendu. Tu es mon seul et unique amour, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de ses lèvres. 

Il sourit avant de combler la distance entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se détachèrent quelques instants plus tard. Il se releva et tendit sa main à sa désormais compagne. Elle la prit et ils descendirent la colline main dans la main. Mais voyant qu'elle frissonnait, il s'arrêta, détacha son écharpe et lui mis autour du cou. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de l'inviter à continuer leur route jusqu'au manoir.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour le blond et il ne doutait pas que celle-ci serait beaucoup plus palpitante que la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !   
> Bises 
> 
> Voici la liste des défis :   
> Cap ou pas cap : faire un Druna mimi où Drago prête son écharpe à Luna


	3. La famille s'agrandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Voilà le dernier OS du recueil spécial Saint-Valentin. 
> 
> Ce texte répond à un défi donné sur un serveur Discord, "Les défis galactiques". Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message. 
> 
> 14 février : Amour
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture !

Luna s'étira dans le lit et trouva la place à ses côtés vide. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit son cher et tendre s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle resta un moment dans le lit, profitant de ce petit cocon douillet, une main sur son ventre bien arrondi. Elle fut obligée de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Fichu grossesse qui réduisait la taille de sa vessie à un petit pois. Bon elle ne la réduisait pas vraiment, disons que le bébé exerçait une certaine pression ce qui l'amenait souvent aux toilettes. Heureusement qu'elle était en congé maternité parce que ça aurait été l'enfer au travail. 

Elle prit un douche et enfila une tenue décontractée avec un pull pilou pilou. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et découvrit son blond en train de finir de préparer les pancakes. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça comme elle put, ce qui n'était pas simple avec son ventre énorme. Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'installèrent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement avant que Draco ne doive quitter le domicile pour aller travailler. 

Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Pas d'effort, d'accord ma petite fée ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Je ne rigole pas. Tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas que tu refasses un malaise comme il y a deux semaines.

\- Promis, je reste sur le canapé ou dans mon fauteuil dans la bibliothèque et je fais appel aux elfes de maison, déclara-t-elle avant de venir un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de le pousser vers la sortie.

Pour une fois, elle fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se reposa et fit le moins d'effort possible. Elle somnola devant la télé une bonne partie de la matinée. Mais vers midi, les légères contractions qu'elle avait ressenties dans la matinée se firent plus fortes et plus régulières. Elle appliqua la technique de respiration qu'elle avait apprise, espérant que ce n'était que passager. Elle mangea tant bien que mal mais lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Elle y était, elle perdait les eaux. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle n'était qu'à 7 mois et demi de grossesse. Elle se reprit et lança quelques directives aux elfes de maison avant d'envoyer un patronus à Draco. Ensuite, elle téléphona à Harry sachant pertinemment que son mari n'arriverait pas de suite pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Le brun arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant chez elle et elle s'engouffra aussi rapidement que possible dans la voiture avec l'aide de son ami. 

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, tout se passa très vite. Une sage femme et quelques infirmières la prirent en charge. Elle avait hâte que le médicomage lui donne cette fichue potion contre la douleur des contractions. Harry avait dû la laisser et attendait dans le couloir. Elle espérait sincèrement que son mari arriverait bientôt. Elle avait besoin de soutien mais surtout de déverser sa douleur sur quelqu'un. 

Le futur papa arriva dix minutes plus tard, tout échevelé, mais souriant. Il embrassa son front et l'épongea avec un tissu frais. Alors qu'il allait caresser sa joue une main attrapa la sienne et l'agrippa comme un forcené. Il serra les dents, c'est que sa femme avait une bonne poigne, on ne l’aurait pas dit comme ça. Il fallait qu’il tienne le temps que la potion fasse effet. Certes la douleur ne disparaissait pas totalement mais cela restait supportable. 

Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, l'accouchement leur sembla durer une éternité alors que ça n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Mais il s'était écoulé quatre heures avant qu'elle ne mette au monde leur fils. C'était la phase de travail qui avait été le plus long. 

Elle vit l'infirmière tendre un petit paquet à son mari avant que celui-ci ne pose le nouveau-né sur son buste. Elle lui caressa la tête tandis que le blond embrassait la petite main de leur trésor. 

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Scorpius Eiden Malfoy, dit-elle doucement.

Draco lui sourit en entendant le prénom qu'elle avait choisi. Leur petit cocon fut brisé par la même infirmière qui leur expliqua que leur fils devait faire quelques examens et être placé sous un sort de protection, étant donné qu'il était prématuré. Ils embrassèrent le petit avant de le regarder partir avec la femme dans la pièce d'a côté. 

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Repose-toi, dit le blond avant de partir voir leur bébé et de laisser le personnel médical ramener sa femme dans sa chambre. 

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Draco pu retrouver sa femme avec leur fils dans ses bras. Il l'avait laissé se reposer et en avait profité pour demander à Harry d'être le parrain de Scorpius, celui-ci avait accepté avec joie. 

Il toqua à la porte et entra doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller le bambin avec des gestes brusques. Il s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Luna. Leurs yeux brillaient de bonheur. Tellement ils étaient en extase devant leur petit Ange, ils ne virent pas Harry arriver et prendre une photo de leur petite famille avant de repartir sans faire de bruit. 

Plus tard, cette merveilleuse photo se trouvera sur leur table de chevet, annonçant de bonnes choses pour le futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce dernier texte vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié ce recueil.  
> Bises 
> 
> Voici la liste des défis :  
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Draco/Luna  
> Qui est-ce : écrire sur qqn dont le nom commence par D  
> Couples imposés : Draco x Luna

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Bises


End file.
